To Be Human
by InusEvilTwin
Summary: This is a work in progress. At the moment it has been sidelined for my second fanfic


Disclaimer-I don't own Inu Yasha despite how much I wish I did.

Chapter 1-Kagome's Secret

Inu's POV

I followed Kagome slowly. Ever since we defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon no Tama she had been sneaking off at nights. I had watched her while pretending to be asleep. I sniffed at the air, checking for danger. I picked up a new scent. I sniffed again to make sure my nose hadn't deceived me. Sesshomaru. What was he doing here? He must be here for the Shikon no Tama. I quickly darted behind a tree as Kagome turned around. Luckily she hadn't noticed me. After a couple of seconds I peeked out. She had moved out of sight. I bent close to the ground and sniffed carefully. I stood back up and followed her scent. Up ahead I saw a clearing. I climbed into a tree and crouched down. I watched Kagome. She looked nervous, as though she was waiting for someone.

Then Sesshomaru appeared. He entered the clearing and walked to Kagome slowly. I drew Tessaiga and jumped between them.

"Sesshomaru what do you want now? What are you doing here? Have you been following us? We don't want anything to do with you."  
He ignored me and looked at Kagome "Have you not told my brother?"  
"Why would she tell me she was going to give you the Shikon no Tama?"  
At this Kagome giggled and blushed. "Inu-chan its nothing like that. Me and Sesshy are going out"  
My jaw dropped. My woman had been stolen from me by my brother. Then again me and Kagome hadn't officially been going out. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and I looked at him. He smiled at me "Could you leave Kagome and this Sesshomaru alone?"  
I grumbled and walked out of eyesight. I heard Sesshomaru say whisper something to Kagome then… "SIT!" I found myself forced into the ground. Once the spell wore off I got up and slumped off back to the camp. I jumped up into a tree and laid back, ready to go to sleep.

Kagome's POV

I thought I heard something behind me. I turned around but the path was empty. I quickly walked forward, anxious to reach my destination. Upon entering the clearing I was surprised to notice that Sesshomaru wasn't there. I looked around nervously, hoping nothing had gone wrong. Then he appeared and approached me slowly. Suddenly Inu Yasha dropped from the sky and landed between us, Tessaiga in his hand. I zoned out as he started verbally attacking Sesshomaru. Upon hearing Sesshy's voice I looked up. Then Inu Yasha blurted out "Why would she tell me she was going to give you the Shikon no Tama?" This outburst made me blush and giggle. He had got it all wrong. Anyway I had promised Inu that I would give him the Shikon jewel soon enough.

"Inu-chan its nothing like that. Me and Sesshy are going out." I looked a bit nervous as I saw his expression. I know that Inu always thought of me as his woman. He probably felt really hurt that I was involved with his brother. Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Could you leave Kagome and this Sesshomaru alone?"  
I felt a bit guilty as Inu walked off. I probably should have told him that me and Sesshomaru were dating. Sesshomaru whispered in my ear

"My brother is still listening" I was a bit shocked coz Inu usually respected my privacy. All feelings of guilt left and I yelled.

"SIT!" I heard a loud thump which could only have been Inu Yasha being forced into the ground. I really should thank Kaede for the Beads of Subjugation. I frowned a bit, hoping I didn't hurt him too much. Sesshomaru then pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back and smiled at him. I then got on my tip-toes and kissed him, catching him by surprise.

Sesshomaru's POV

I jumped from tree to tree, following Kagome's scent. I was lat for our meeting because Rin had a tantrum. I hated leaving her alone with Jaken but I couldn't bring her along with me. I sniffed the air again and this time I smelt Inu Yasha as well as Kags. I shrugged. Inu Yasha knew nothing about me and Kagome. She had reassured me several times, saying she makes sure everyone is asleep when she leaves. I saw Kagome and dropped to the ground. I walked into the clearing and smiled. Suddenly Inu Yasha appeared. After letting him rant I bit politely asked him to leave. He walked out of my sight but I could still hear him. I frowned at this and lent close to Kagome. I whispered in her ear "My brother is still listening" Everything was quiet for a second then… 

"SIT!" I heard Inu crash into the ground. I smiled and moved closer to Kagome. I could hear Inu Yasha walking away. I pulled Kagome close to me in a tight hug. I smiled and breathed in her sweet scent. My smile widened as she returned the hug. Then she kissed me. It made me blush a bit coz I was always the one that started the kissing. I quickly recovered from my shock and kissed back. She pressed herself closer to me. I took this as the signal to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth, silently begging me to put my tongue in there. I obliged, exploring and tasting her. I pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck gently. I smiled a bit as she moaned quietly. I kissed harder and was rewarded with a louder moan. I started to slide a hand up her shirt but she slapped my hand away. She pulled away and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I'm not read for that yet." I smiled to reassure her  
"Its ok Kagome. Anyway you'd better get back to the camp." I kissed her gently. "See you tomorrow"

Kagome's POV

After I stopped Sesshomaru from putting his hand up my shirt he kissed me and told me to go back to the others. I put on the fake tears and he started panicking. He hugged me tight.

"Ok Kags you don't have to go back yet" I stopped pretending to cry and started sniffling. He kissed me and I smiled inwardly. I had Sesshomaru wrapped around my little finger. Sesshomaru pulled away and sat down. I felt a bit confused but I lay down and rested my head on his lap. I smiled up at him and played with his beautiful silky white hair. I then noticed something which I should have realized earlier.

"Sesshomaru where is your fluffy and your armour?"  
He smiled "This Sesshomaru decided to leave them behind tonight"

Sesshomaru's POV

Kagome started crying. I was startled and confused. I hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. "Ok Kags you don't have to go back yet" Luckily she stopped crying and started sniffling. I kissed her trying to cheer her up. I was truly lucky to have Kagome. I pulled away and sat down. She looked at me, slightly confused then lay down and put her head on my lap. I loved her very much. The only person that rivalled her in beauty is my mother. I wanted to say sorry for all the things I had done in the past but I couldn't find the right time to do it. I then felt a gently tugging on my hair and I looked down at her. She asked me where my armour and my 'fluffy' had gone. I smiled at her. "This Sesshomaru decided to leave them behind tonight." I gently moved some hair off her face. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her "Thankyou Kagome" She looked at me a bit confused

"Why are you thanking me Sesshomaru?"

I smiled wider. "For going out with me Kagome. I am surely the luckiest Youkai in all the lands" I laughed a bit as this comment made Kagome blush. I also smelt a change in her scent. It smelled like she… like she wanted to mate. I shook my head a bit. I must have been confused. She had stopped me from going further just a few minutes ago. I took the bag I was carrying off my back and smiled. "I have a present for you" At this she sat up and looked very excited. I laughed at this. "You're behaving just like Rin right now" She started pouting, but I knew it was just an act. I pulled out a kimono I had made for her. It was similar to mine except black, instead of white. "This Sesshomaru will leave you while you put it on" I left the clearing and waited for her to call me back

Kagome's POV

I sat up and got really excited. Sesshomaru said he got me a present. Then he said I was behaving like Rin. I pretended to pout but it didn't fool him. He pulled out the most beautiful kimono. It was black with purple patterns, just like the ones on his. He left the clearing so I could try it on. I slid out of my school skirt and shirt and smiled. I would have bet anything that Sesshomaru was watching. I actually didn't mind. I put the kimono on and tied up the belt in a knot just like Sesshomaru's. "Ok you can come back Sesshy" He looked me up and down and smiled. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I kissed him passionately "Thankyou for the kimono"


End file.
